


Merry Christmas, Mr Ironman

by Gingerfloss



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, and hey its christmas, first person tony stark yatter, if you read side effect try this!, jingle balls jingle balls!, so lets totally just go for it with the diary style again, uhoh heres another tony centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: Its Christmas time! And a certain Stark has decided he's going to try and make all the plans this year... and try not to get drunk in the process! (First person P.O.V/Diary style/A chapter a day till december 25th 2016!!)





	1. 27th November 2016

November 27th

 

I like Christmas.

 

There, i said it. Tony 'scrooge' Stark actually really enjoys Christmas, its a great excuse for presents and parties and getting drunk as fuck and nobody cares!

 

This year is almost slightly greater than usual, do you know who the avengers are? Of course you do, you must have been living under a rock if you don't. (Although, we did fight a guy who'd been living under one of those and he still knew who we where when we dropped in to kick his ass.) But theres me, of course, the leader, the gorgeous, and the almighty Tony Stark a slightly too patriotic icecube with a great ass, a god who has no respect for other peoples mugs, a bird, a evil redhead from hell, and a guy who really hates the colour green. And if we're all on your doorstop, you better run a mile, or seven.

 

Anyway, the ass-kick squad and I are all going to be together this Christmas, with a few random additions, including Pep. (Remember her? You know, super tall, ginger, amazing legs) And as I am the lord of parties, I get to organize the festive plans! And buy a tree. Pepper keeps insisting that we need a tree that isn't made of plastic and actually smells like pine.

 

I think Stark industries need to start making Christmas trees, one that smell of all kinds of things. I bet a chocolate scented tree would sell....

 

Anyway.

 

Before I ramble about anything else really pointless. I better make a list of things that I actually have to do before xmas day.

 

Tree

Decorate tower (can you hire decorators? Is that a thing?)

Another tree for when first is hulk smashed/blown up by villains/nested in

Buy an advent calendar that isn't ugly

Presents

More presents

Food (remember to buy a turkey this year, apparently chickens aren't festive)

Find Anna Jarvis's Christmas recipes book

Wine

Company Christmas party

Secret Santa

 

Huh. That’s a lot. I'm not going to have time to do any work at all. How sad.

 

First thing first, the tree.


	2. November 28th 2016

November 28th:

 

Fucking tree.

 

So it isn't as simple as i though. Apparently Walmart, and Target, and Macys and the other fourteen places i looked have all decided to conspire against me and have nothing in stock that fits all the criteria i've been given by the avengers.  


Pepper keeps telling me i should just put a message out on twitter asking for help, or ask her for help. Its getting more and more tempting to actually take her up on that and do it. I almost feel bad for her and all the weird demands i've made over the years. But she still won't tell me how she magically gets me cheeseburgers at 3:30am when we're in different countries.

 

Right, so what i'm looking for is:

 

10 foot or over

Green (......)

Natural-ish looking (no, we're not getting s real tree. I discovered they shit needles all over the floor and those things hurt more than lego bricks when you stand on them)

Not cheap looking

No fake snow (for some reason, nat hates it.)

Not pre lit (Why. That would be so nice.)  


Thor didn't feel like adding anything to the demands, it took clint about three hours to explain to him that trees didn't just come in green, and that yes, you can buy a pink one. It was almost as amusing as when someone bought him a mug tree and had to explain that no, it did not grow new mugs, and it really didn't need to be watered, or planted in the garden.

 

I’m going to go and declare my hate of trees to the first person that walks into the lounge. And then go and pretend to put some effort into looking for one.


	3. November 30th

November 30th:

No. Still not  got a tree. Decided to buy advent calendars instead, the others all loudly announced that buying their own would be far too much effort and spoils the fun of them…did you know that you can literally get a calendar themed around anything you can possibly imagine? I bet there’s even one themed around me.

Imagine that, twenty four days of ironman. Or twenty four days of hawkass.

Some lucky people get 365 days of me.

Although, I found the best one for me. Its 24 really tiny bottles of whiskey. Bruce is getting some fancy ass chocolate one because chocolate is supposed to make you happy (and you wouldn’t like him when he’s angry. Ha. Ha.) And I found one for Steve which is nothing but Christmas scented candles. He likes candles, I have no idea why, I’m almost concerned he’s going to set himself on fire with one, or more importantly hurt my tower.

And one for Clint themed around cheese. For no reason but the fact its made by a company called birdbrain.inc.

Peppers been nice and fetched her own, and Natasha’s, and Thors…. I might be banned from going near bath and bodywork for reasons. Reasons I won’t disclose but involve a crash landing and seventy six bottles of bubble bath.

She is still insistent that I’m going to be bored of attempting to ‘do’ Christmas in two days time and give her all of it to organize anyway, so why not stop now.

She’s wrong. I can totally not get bored of this in two days!

And hopefully tomorrow there will be a tree!

 


End file.
